Hi Dave, I'm Your Second Chance Gunna Take it?
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Humans Fear what they don't understand. And with fear comes ignorance, usually followed by violence. Humans harm what they fear. Thats what Dave Karofsky did to Kurt Hummel. All he wants is a second chance. But will he actually take it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello lovely people of Fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction on here. I really hoe you enjoy it and please excuse any and all spelling/grammer mistakes. I will try my hardest to catch them. Also,while I'm rambling, if you know of a good story or have one you would like me to read please let me know. Thank you so much. Here it is.

Rating:T for swearing and possible future events

Pairing:Klaine/Dave K./OCs

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee sadly, and honestly if I did there would be very very bad things going on.

Chapter One ~ A second chance, pretty please?

_ Fuck you Hummel. You and your flamboyont clothes your styled hair your fuckin' porcelin skin and fuck those amazing blue-gray eyes that really sparkle and shine when you smile. Fuck you and your 'I'm better than you bitch' persona. _

_ Just F-U-C-K Y-O-U. _

I hit my fist on the steering wheel causing it to blare and scare away the pigeons. Pain crept up my arm. If I wasn't me then I would let the tears fall. But I was Dave Karofsky. The bully. The homophobe. The one who threatened to kill your crush. I wasn't supposed to wallow in misery and pain and regret, thats why I came to McDonalds, the one on the out skirts of Lima Ohio. I liked it out here, I knew no people out here. It was so much easier to really wallow out here.

I only then noticed the coffe in the cup holder again and drank it three lare,angry gulps.

_ Why does life have to be so unfair? Can't I please have a second chance? Some form of redemtion? Anything dear god please to get rid of homophobia and the hate and the insecruitys! _

I sat there in scilence.

I scoffed. Of course no answer. Why would there be one? I was staring the engine when I heard it.

"G-get away from me! I'm not scared of you!". The voice was high pitched and trying to sound brave.

I looked over. There by the dumpster was three guys with letterman jackets surrounding a smaller boy. I felt a tug in my stomach. Could this be it? My second chance?

"You ready to have a little dumpster dive, fag?", one of them asked, the tallest one with black hair.

"No! I mean c'mon, I just got these skinny jeans!I—".

"Shoulda thought of that before you brought your flambouyant ass down here",said the stocky,tanned one with a shaved head.

"Leave him alone",I said loudly as I strode over to them.

The three of them looked at me suprised that they were being challeneged. The one who had yet to speak glared at me. He was lightly colored with dark blue eyes and nearly white hair.

"Why",his voice demanded.

".Alone.",I cracked my knuckles loudly.

They took in my letterman jacket and my height so greatly over them and my deep frown.

"C'mon guys,",the blonde muttered.

The smaller boy nearly fell to the ground in releif and I reached out to steady him. "You okay",I asked trying hard to act indiffrent.

He had pale skin, that same porcelin Kurt had, but he had dark black hair styled back and an odd shade of hazel eyes that made them look gold. He wore neonish purple jeans with a black heeled lace up boots that went to his knee, a white v-neck and a black leather jacket.

"Uh-huh,",he said. He stood straighter up and looked up at me slightly. "Um,thanks for that, really. Can I get you coffe?",he asked.

I didn't have the chance to answer as the smaller boy dragged me inside. He ordered for me and handed me the black coffe, and we sat down at one of the tables.

"How'd ya know I liked it black?",I asked bluntly, being the neandrathal I am.

He smiled warmly. "It looked like it suited you. I have a knack for that I guess."

"Um, I'm Dave Karofsky.",I said sticking my hand out to him. He almost shrunk away but then took it.

"I'm Boris Alkaev. Its russian if your wondering, and yes I do speak the language."

I smiled. I don't know why but I did. "So why where they bullying you?".

He frowned a little then shrugged. "There just homophobes and _sukas_,plus one of them is a closet case.".

I was confused as where he switched to russian. He must of noted this because he said he said, "Naughty word in russian, much more negative than the english equivalint too", he smiled.

"So why is it that you think one of them is a closet case?".

"Because I know what he did. And he reminds me every day. I got him expelled for a bit but he got back in on account of 'no wittness of violence'."

My stomach twisted. "What did he do?".

"He kissed me.".

_Oh god, this is far to familar..._

"Oh.", was all I could manage. I took a sip of my coffe.

"Your gay too, aren't you?".

I choked on my coffe. _Ohshitohshit! Is it that obious what if other people at Mickenly know! Oh fuuuuck! _

"Don'y worry. If I hadn't had other experiences you would have just passed under the gaydar."

"So...I...um", I stutered.

"Your not out are you? No one knows, your 'friends' would turn on you, you would have to move schools...",he said.

I nodded. "Just about".

He looked at his watch. "Oh. I have to go get my sister. Honestly things that fourteen year old does behind my dads back.".

He stood and started to walk too the door.

_Do something Karofsky! Don't let him get away! _

"Wait", was I managed.

He turned hand on the door handle. "Oh, here. He scribbled his name on a paper napkin and handed it to me. If you ever wanna talk, text me."

I took it. "What was the blonde huys name again Boris?".

"Thayne Wagner",he replied.

"If that uh, Thayne guy gives you too much trouble just let me know, okay?", I mumbled.

Boris' face lit with the most bedazziling smile I had ever seen. "I will. Later."

"Bye".

As he went to his car I hurridly intered him in my contacts. I knew I would need Boris soon .

** Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? Reveiws would be totally nice since this is my fisrt and all. Thanks lots! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. Thank you so much to every one who added this to their alerts, it just about made my day. And I really really would love some reviews. You will be loved forever!Here it is the second chapter for this. Enjoy. **

Title: Hi Dave, I'm your second chance. Gunna take it?

Rating: T

Paring:Klaine, Dave/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did, well, lets not even get into that... _

Chapter Two ~ Just A Little White Lie

I drove slowly back to my house not wanting to get there to fast. I really didn't want to deal with my dad and his concern and having to lie through my teeth about where I was. Especially today. I f he knew I was with Boris...the old man would flip out. Let me tell you that.

_Fuck my life is still messed up. Even with this possibility of a second chance...I can not screw this one up. Defiantly can NOT screw this one. _

I parked in the drive way and got out slowly. I retrieved my keys and headed up through the door. My old man was sitting in the couch. He looked up.

"David where have you been?", he asked.

"Just out with the guys", I lied.

"Watch did you guys do?",he asked.

_Crap. Does he know... _"Just tossed a football around, had some fun. Saw some girls".I shrugged.

He simply nodded and I started to the stairs.

"Dave?".

"Hm?", I asked. I didn't turn around.

"Speaking of girls, bring one home won't you? I haven't seen you with a girl since, well, before the Hummel incident...".

I tensed up. "Um, sure dad. I've had my eye on Santana Lopez for a while...see if she wants to go to Bread Stixs or something...",I started mumbling at the end of the sentence.

"Good".

I fled up the stairs to the safety of my room. I shut the door quietly. I saw the punching bag and started beating the crap out of it. I was muttering horrible things under my breath. The skin on my knuckles started ripping, the pink skin underneath becoming red and sore, starting to bleed. I didn't care. I relished in the pain.

"Why does life have to be so fucked up?", I muttered as I flopped onto my bed.

I lay there wanting an answer and knowing I wouldn't get one. I snorted as I hugged a pillow. Then I remembered. Boris.

I quickly pulled my phone and searched for the contact. I found it and just stared at it. Once I did this I couldn't go back. This would seal the deal if I was going to really change my ways around. And even though I _really _wanted to, I was reluctant. I mean this was me. But I had driven Kurt, beautiful Kurt away from me and straight into the competitions arms. Boris could help me.

I took a deep breathe and hit the call button. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?", his melodic voice asked.

"Um, hey Boris. Its Dave", I said quietly.

"Hey Dave. Why'd you call? Is something wrong?".

I laughed nervously. "You could say that...".

"Do you wanna talk about it?".

"Yes, but not over the phone. Can you meet me some where?".

There was a slight pause. "Do you know where the Old Oak Park is?".

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at six?".

I nodded. And after a few moments he said, "Dave?".

_Stupid! _"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye Dave".

A slight shiver went through me as he spoke my name. Like a soft breeze.

"Bye Boris."

And I then hung up wondering what I was going to say.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. Review! And thanks again for every one who added this to their alerts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize deeply for the mix up on chapters, so sorry. I had posted chapter one again. Sorry! I really hope you liked chapter two and enjoy chapter three. This one has a song in it! Again, reviews would be wonderful. I will threaten to withhold chapters without reviews, sooooo lets not go there and review, 'kay? **

**Title: Hit Dave, I'm your second chance. Gunna take it? **

**Rating: T **

**Paring: Klaine Dave/OC**

**Disclaimer:I do not own glee and if I did it would have been all Klaine no bullying and rainbow ponies that poop glitter and butterfly. I also do not own "Imaginary" By Evanescence. **

Chapter Three ~ Imaginary

I waited for six to come around and told my dad I was heading out again, he of course asked wear and I answered, "Old Oak Park, I asked if Santana wanted to hang out." At least it was a half truth. I dashed to my car started the engine and started to the park.

And he was there. Swinging lightly on the swing set, a small breeze ruffled his hair. I hurriedly parked and got out,walking over to him. My breath took a sharp intake as I saw him again, he looked just as...fabulous? With his golden eyes and skinny jeans.

He smiled at me and gestured at the other swing. I sat down on it the chains clinking lightly.

"So Dave. Whats on your mind?", he asked. His voice like an angel.

I looked down at my feet. "My dad wants me to get a girlfriend. And not like a date or two but a _steady _girlfriend.".

I could feel him wince next to me. "That sounds bad Dave. But there's something else isn't there?".

I looked at him, his eyes seemed to see into my soul, or what was left of it. "Boris. You know your situation with Thayne?".

He nodded.

"I...I was the school bully and I drove away the only gay kid in our school because I liked him and I didn't know how to respond and I did the same thing Thayne did and I hurt him and now hes gone and Oh god Boris! What do I do?", My head was in my hands by now and I started to sob. I actually cried. I haven't cried since seventh grade.

I looked up at Boris again my eyes blurring slightly. His face had utter shock on it and he looked terrified.

Oh. "Boris. I am _not _going to hurt you. I swear. I've already made the mistake of chasing _him _away. I'm not going to do that again!". I sobbed. What the fuck was wrong with me!

And I felt tentative arms wrap around me from behind.

"Shh. Dave. David, its OK. Its fine.", he soothed in my ear. I shivered from his touch and the tears subsided into hiccups.

He then asked a very peculiar question. "Dave, do you like to sing?".

"Why—why is that relevant?", I asked.

"Because singing helps get the emotions out,", he answered simply.

"Well...",I said. I had danced on the football team and the half time show but...

"Have you heard Imaginary by Evanescence?", he asked.

I nodded. "Sing it then.", he said.

_I linger in the doorway  
>Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name<br>Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me  
>Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story<em>

I will always linger in that doorway, the one to the choir room, wanting to join in and tell Kurt how I feel. The monsters will always scream my name, I want to just stay here and let Boris whisper my name like the wind. And my tears, the raindrops they tell a story. My story.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<br>_

I would lay in my field of fake flowers, so brittle and paper thin. I wanted candy clouds and lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours upon on hours, never able to get up and come out. I would watch my purple sky over me. The one I would be stuck in.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
>With this rampant chaos, your reality<br>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
>The nightmare I built my own world to escape <em>

I am to in touch with the chaos, with the reality. Kurt's reality. I know what lies beyond sleep. I know far too well. Fake kisses with girls, lies, pain. Misery. I built this nightmare to escape my world, the one I never wanted part of but I am in.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<br>_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<br>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
>The Goddess of imaginary light<em>

I was swallowed up by the screams, my silent ones, my dads quiet ones and Kurt's loud screeches. I couldn't stop, I was scared of the silence, I wanted deep sleeps where I could be in bliss and not have a care in the world. I was Imaginary.

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby<br>I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<em>

I held the last note with a shaky breath and sighed as it was done. Boris had never let go while I sang.

"Better?",he asked.

I nodded. Even though I knew I was so imaginary.

**Soooo, what'd ya think of weak Dave who let the tears flow? Reviews are like crack and I am deprived. Please help me with this. Also the next chapter will kinda intertwine with 'Born This Way'. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am a horrible and terrible girl! I mean I started three other fics, finished one and have abandoned this one out in the cold, well, I'm saving it! This is the fourth chapter and all that, I don't know how many chapters there will be but I will try to update more regualarly. Okay, Okay, well here it is! Please review! **

**Title: Hi Dave, I'm Your Second Chance. Gunna Take it? **

**Rating:T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! **

_**To Wish **_

I stared at the phone, willing it to make the message box to pop up already. And there it was. And like a little two year old I squealed and pressed the open button.

_Wanna get coffee after school tomorrow? _

_~Boris To Wish. _

I smiled at the signature. It was what his last name translated into. To Wish. I excitedly typed back.

_Duh! But I'm paying this time. _

_~Closet Case _

I hit send and happily waited for the next one. We had been meeting for about two weeks now. I was getting better grades, being hell of a lot nicer and not bullying any more. My phone buzzed.

_C'mon Dave, it's just money. And maybe I wanna spoil you. _

_~Boris To Wish _

I snorted.

_I am not some pampered pouch who you need to throw treats at. _

_~Closet Case _

I smiled and imagined him laughing. We kept texting and too soon he said good night.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I was walking down the hallway in school to my next class. It was all good until Evans stopped at the drinking fountiain and bent over. I couldn't help the stare at his butt, I mean seriously, the dude practically presneted it to me. But I really wish that I hadn't.

Because Santana asked me to get coffee during lunch and she cornered me.

"I know".

I played dumb. "Know what?".

She lowered her voice. "That your gay".

I nearly spewed my coffee on her. "What makes you say that?".

"I saw you checking out Evans butt this morning."

"Um, I was just seeing what kind of jeans he had on...".

"Like that's any less gay".

I hung my head. "So what are you gunna do? Tell the whole school?".

She paused, "No, I understand...I mean...I'm on your side of the fence after all".

I looked at her like she had a third eye.

"Yes Karofsky, the great Santana Lopez is gay".

"Soo...what do you want?".

"I want to be your beard. You can go around shagging other guys, I don't care. But if you do this and make the school safer we can bring Kurt back. And I'll be a shoe in for prom Queen."

I blushed slightly at 'other guys' and imagined Boris without a shirt on and running my hands—

"Do we have a deal?", she asked.

I wanted to apologize to Kurt and make things right. This could help.

"Deal, _honey_." I said.

She looked at me insuprise. Then she said, "Of course, big teddy. Lets go talk to the glee club."

**A/N: and there it is, yes rather short, but its _there! _That in its self is something to celebrate. So please reveiws lovelys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BAAADD GIRL! I was really only gunna pay attention to this after I finished one of my other ones but then I got a review and I'm just like 'awwwwwww, I can't ignore that!'. It still surprises me that people wanna read my stuff. Its like a shock over and over again, but you guys make me feel loved! So thank you!**

**Title: Hi, Dave. I'm Your Second Chance, Gunna Take It?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:I do not own glee **

_**The Wrath Of The Glee Club **_

They moment I stepped into the room it exploded with distrust and hate and anger.

"Mr. Schue! Why is he here?", Rachel asked.

"I came to apologize. To you. And to Kurt. If he'll ever let me", I say dropping my gaze. I don't feel anger or wanting to retaliate to their comments. I feel shame. Its actually kinda nice because its not anger I'm feeling for once.

I apparently missed a bi of the conversation.

"Santana, what are you doing with him up there?", Mercedes asks.

I look at Santana and smile as she smiles back at me. Her hand finds mine.

"A funny thing happened. A funny thing called love", She says. I nod.

The room gasps and now starts firing insults at her.

"Now, hold up! Me and Dave are making the school safer so Kurt can come back.".

The room falls silent to that.

"Were serious. Were trying to stop all of the bullying", I add.

They look at each other but finally nod in assent. I relax a bit. Glee club done. Now I just have to figure out how to apologize to Kurt.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I sat in the principals office with Kurt, his dad and my dad. My dad told them about how I've improved. How I was back to myself before the bullying, for me it was before I became so sexually confused, and how Santana and I have been trying to put a stop to bullying all over school.

Kurt finally shoos them all out into the hall. My face burns with shame and I can't meet him in the eye.

"You must hate me", I said quietly.

He snorted. "I don't think I really hate you Dave. That's such a strong word. But I didn't like that was for sure".

I looked up. "I am so sorry Kurt. I was just so confused, and I know that's no excuse for what I did to you".

"Blaine and I really were trying to help you", He said.

"I know. And I should have taken it. But if I had I probably wouldn't have met my other help".

He looked at me curiously. "You meet a boy?", He asked.

I blushed at that and he smiled seeing that. "I was out on the out skirts of Lima at A McDonalds. It was in the next town over pretty much, and I was sitting in my car. I heard someone trying to be strong and not afraid and what not because he was getting bullied for being...gay. So I hopped out of the car, scared the kids off and I became really good friends with him".

He nodded. "Whats his name?".

"Boris Alkaev. Hes Russian".

He nodded again. "But you still haven't come out?".

I hung my head and shook it no.

"Well, I will be here to help you. And so is Blaine. And by the sounds of Boris, he is too".

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you".

**A/N: There it is! Lack of Boris in this chapter! I promise there will be more next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So. Its been a while huh? I haven't even updated my other Glee fic yet. I'm probably writing it as you read this. And just so you know, this is NOT developing into Kurtofsky. I am solely a Dave redemption fan, I am a pure Klainer. So for those of you who have read my Klaine fics, I am not jumping ship. Thanks to my lovely beta, Poop Deck Glynnis, for coming over to this one too. And there will be Boris in this. I promise! P.S. Dont kill me for what I did... *hides where you'll never find me* **

**Title: Hi Dave. I'm Your Second Chance, You Gunna Take It? **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I do however own 'Russian Kurt' aka Boris. **

_**Just When It Everything Gets Better Is When It Crashes Down And Burns **_

It was better. Having Kurt back and knowing that he didn't hate my guts. Even after what I had done to him he still didn't hate me and I was really glad for that. But there was still the problem of my closet caseness. I still didn't want to come out and Kurt was being supportive but I knew that if I wanted to possibly be with Boris(I may or may not be crushing on him) and I would have to be out.

But of course being as fucking insecure as I am I can't. My dad will probably kick me out. The school will hate me, but I could have Boris, But is he worth it to me? Is he worth giving up everything I have built up around me and stepping over and never being able to come back?

I found that answer out on a Thursday. It was like any other Thursday, boring, boring, lunch, boring, free period. So on. I went home, tried the homework, kinda did it, blew off what I didn't understand and I watched TV. I was in the middle of a game when I got the text.

_Dave, please, you have to come get me. They're after me again. Thayne's armed. Please Dave I think hes going to find me. Please come get me! I'm at the school. _

_~Boris To Wish _

I stared at for three seconds proscesing the information. I then jumped into action and rushed out the door and into the car. I started it frantically and drove off quickly knocking the trashcan over. I thanked some higher power that it was empty and drove to his school.

I ran three red lights and some how didn't get caught. Good I did not need to be slowed down.

When I arrived I parked hastily in the parking lot and dashed in side the deserted building.

"Boris?", I called softly.

It was then that the screams started. They were horrible and I ran towards them. I flung open the gym doors and there he was on the ground with Thayne above him. The blade was wet with blood. His blood. His blood. His white shirt was soaked through with it on his stomach and more was pouring out. Thayne said something to him. He raised his hand and Boris shrunk back in fear. Adreniline pumped through me as I ran and tackled him to the floor. The blade fell out of his hand and skidded across the floor.

"What the hell",he spat at me. His face had streaks of blood on it as well.

I glared at him as my body pinned him down. "You will regret this you little bitch". And I hit him hard enough that he passed out.

I nearly jumped off him and ran over to Boris.

"Boris, Boris! Oh my good! I'm calling the ambulance". I cried. I fished a hand in my pocket and pulled the phone out. I dialed 911.

"Oh, thank god. I need an ambulance. My friend was stabbed. Multiple times. Yes. The schools address is 15896 Maple Street. Were in the gymnasium. I'll do that.".

Boris was losing conciseness. "NO! Boris, stay with me!".

I took the jacket I had on off and moved it to the wound. "This is gunna hurt, ok".

His eyes were closed and his face pale but he nodded. He cried out as I pushed down. His eyes flew open. They didn't look there normal odd brownish gold. They had paled to look like a light brown and yellow. They studdied me.

"You came", he whispered.

I nodded and I could tell I was crying. "Uh huh. I told you I would do anything to protect. I promised that already".

He gave a faint smile. I could hear the sirens. "There almost here. Just a little bit longer.".

He gave a breathy pant at the pain. I moved one hand to hold his.

I didn't here him at first but after I saw his lips move I paid attention.

"Sing". He mouthed.

What could I sing? Not broadway. I don't do broadway. Then it came to me.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

The paramedics rushed in then. I didn't let go of his hand or stop singing.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand_

They put him on the stretcher and we rushed out to the ambulance. I climbed in with them holding his hand as they worked on him.

_Life's like a novel  
>With the end ripped out<br>The edge of a canyon  
>With only one way down<br>Take what you're given before its gone  
>Start holding on, keep holding on<em>

They were trying to get me to let go. I didn't. Boris closed his eyes, the ghoust of a smile on his lips.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad, you get strong  
>Wipe your hands, shake it off<br>Then you stand, then you stand_

We arrived. The pulled him out. I ran with them into the building.

_Everytime you get up  
>And get back in the race<br>One more small piece of you  
>Starts to fall into place<br>Oh_

I'm being pulled off because hes going into surgary. I reach for him and stay with him as long as I can. Hes gone. I still sing.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend till you break  
>Cause it's all you can take<br>On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad, you get strong  
>Wipe your hands, shake it off<br>Then you stand, then you stand_

The tear rolls down my cheek as I look at the door he disapeared into. And may not come out of of.

**A/N; Don't kill me! *hides again***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I aplogize for doing that to you. It was traumatizing just writing it. But I'm back, and its gunna get better! I promise! I am writing this from whatever rock/crevice/cave that I have decided to hide in so you won't kill me. It looks like it worked. The song from the last chapter was Stand by Rasscal Flatts. I DON"T OWN IT! Any way, I am sorry for the wait but here it is.**

**Title: Hi Dave. I'm Your Second Chance. You Gunna Take it?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! I AM GLAD TO SAY THAT I DO OWN BORIS! **

_**If I Kill Him Will It Make You Better?**_

__I stared at the doors as the swung a bit before settling. A nurse found me and escorted me to a seat. I sat there and let myself cry for ten minutes. During that time I had three nurses come up and talk to me and a psychologist about the trauma. I waved them all away, but I had to promise the psych I would come and see him after Boris was stable. _If _he was stable...

**4:30...**

I finally couldn't sit any more. I had been pacing for the last half hour.

**5:00...**

I was sitting in the chair, banging my head against the wall. I was getting odd looks. I didn't give a shit.

**5:30...**

I was pacing again when they came and got me. I relaxed. I mean I just saw my friend get stabbed, tackled a dude to the floor, who was getting put away for quite awhile and I had been ignoring the five calls from my dad. I was so grounded.

I pushed that all away as I was led into his room. I froze at the door. There were all kinds of tubes in his arm and a thing on his finger. Several machines beep behind him. The blanket was only pulled up to his waist. Gauzey bandages were wrapped around his middle. I looked at the nurse.

"How bad".I whispered.

"He was stabbed three times and the blade cut through his intestines twice and nicked the liver. The liver can regenerate so it will be fine. The intestines they had to sew up. He has sixteen stiches running along on stomach. Don't let him sneeze".

I nodded and she left. He breathed deeply in his sleep. I pulled a chair over and sat down and held his hand. I smoothed his black hair down. He deserved to have some kind of dignity. I sat like that for fifteen minutes when his eyes started fluttering. He sighed and his eyes blinked open.

"Thank god", I whispered.

"D-dave?", whimpered.

"Shh. I'm here. He won't get you I promise. He won't". I said crying again.

"Dave are you crying?".

"Yes I am. I was freakin' scared! I am going to cry when I need to!", I said shamelessly.

He laughed lightly and then groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Careful. Nurse said no sneezing".

"I don't even want to know what she means by that".

We sat in silence for awhile. Him just humming with his eyes shut and me just holding his hand like a life saver. He opened his eyes again. They looked like his normal gold, not the sickly yellow they were hours ago. Hours ago...crap my dad!

"Um, Boris. I didn't call my dad".

His eyes opened wide in alarm. I yanked my phone out of pocket and hit speed dial. He picked up on the first one.

"DAVID JAMES KAROFSKY! YOU BETTER A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE FOR WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!". He screamed.

"Dad. Calm down. I'm sorry. I got side tracked. My friends in the hospitatle.".

His voice calmed down at that. "Was it Azimo? What happened?".

I took a deep breath. This was going to be it. "Dad can you come down to Lima Mercy? I'll explain everything there. Wing C room 204".

There was silence. "Alright".

And I waited with Boris for him to come.

"What are you going to do?", he asked.

"Tell him". I said with a finality. It was finally going to be out in the open.

"Are you sure, Dave?", He asked. His usually melodic voice hoarse.

"More sure than anything in my life".

He came in less than five minutes later.

"David, wheres Azi—that's not Azimo". He said looking at Boris.

"Dad. This is Boris Alkaev. I met him at a McDonalds and we became friends".

"Oh". Was all he said.

"Its nice to meet you ", he said politely in his slight Russian accent.

"Nice to meet you". He said. Then he looked at me. "What happened?".

I took a deep breath. This was it. "Boris was getting bullied and threatened at his school...because hes gay. I got a text from him saying that the lead jackass cornered him in the school and was armed. I rushed over but it was too late. He had gotten him. I tackled him and called the ambulance. And here we are".

My dad was silent his jaw open slightly. "You helped a gay kid? No offense Boris, but after what happened with Hummel...". He trailed off. "Why?".

"Because dad...I'm...I'm...".

I blinked back the tears that were threatening and took a deep breath.

"I'm gay".

**A/N: CLIFFY! Because I am that cruel. :P What should happen? Does he get kicked out? Dad doesn't care? Dad just needs a breather and kicks him out for a night? OH The possibilities! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Its here! The moment we've all been waiting for! Will he be accpeted? Will he get kicked out? Will he run away anyway? And what will he tell the glee kids? Oh jeez to many questions! JUST GO READ! **

**Title: Hi Dave. I'm Your Second Chance. You Gunna Take it?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! I AM GLAD TO SAY THAT I DO OWN BORIS! **

_**Go Tell Kurt **_

_ "I'm gay". _

Those two words had never felt more liberating. I felt free. I was no longer caged, I could be with Boris, I could really accept Kurt's apology. And then I saw my fathers face. It was shocked..disbelief...hurt?

"Dad?", I asked quietly.

He took two steps towards me.

I held my breath.

I closed my eyes.

I waited.

And he hugged me.

I gasped at his arms around me but enclosed mine around him. He understood? I was crying again and I think he was too.

"Why didn't you just tell me, David?", he asked.

"I was afraid. I've seen how horrible Kurt gets it, and what I had become, and I was just so Scared dad.". I told him.

"Well we don't need to be huh?". He said.

We pulled apart and I looked at Boris. He gave me one of the most blinding smiles I had ever seen. I smiled too.

"So are..you his boyfriend?", my dad asked.

Heat rose to my face. "Dad!".

"No sir. But I sure would hope to be", Boris said and smiled again.

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying. I started grinning.

"You mean it?".

He nodded. My dad slowly edged his way out of the room but I barely noticed. I came back and sat down and held his hand again.

"Will you Boris Alkaev, be my boyfriend?", I asked quietly. I never thought I'd say those words.

He nodded. He was almost crying. I slowly leaned in closer to him. Our nose's were brushing and my eyes were fluttering closed. We inched closer and closer and my eyes shut just as our lips met and fireworks explodes in my head. It was so soft and beautiful, this is what a first kiss should have been like.

I slowly pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"You're beautiful you know that", I said.

"You're amazing did you know that?".

And we simply kissed again.

XXXXxx

After several attempts of trying to stay I failed and we left the hospitale. I told my dad I needed to do something. I drove as fast as I could knowing it would be late and hoped that he would be up.

I scrambled out of my car and up to the door. I knocked. And he came to the door. I hugged Kurt Hummel like my life depended on it and he was one very startled boy. He kept exclaiming 'put me down' and Finn came to his rescue. He was about to beat me away when I said I had done it.

"You did it?", Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Did what?", Finn asked stupidly.

"I did it. It was amazing!".

"Did what?".

"How'd he take it?".

"Did what?".

"Well. He was okay with it. Asked why I didn't tell him sooner."

"Did what?".

"Thats good. How are you taking it?".

"Did what?".

"Quite well. I feel free".

"_Did _what!".

"I understand. That's how I felt. I—for the name of cheesus Finn will you shut up!". Kurt said interrupting Finn's long line of 'did what's.

"But what did he do!", Finn exclaimed exsaperated.

Kurt gave a look at finn that said 'I will kill you' and one at me that said 'you don't have to'.

"I came out to my dad".

"Wait, what? That means your—".

"Gay? Yup."

Finn looked at me like I had another head. I don't blame him. Kurt and I chatted for a while and eventually I had to go.

"And Kurt? Just as fair warning, I have at least one more thing to do".

**A/N: No words. At all. None. Zip. Nada. Not. A. Single. One. Well, two actually. **

**PLEASE REVEIW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not, I'm not really sure where to go after this. Ideas are welcome if you want to see this go a bit further. Okay, Okay Well shall we go read it then? Also I don't approve of the names they use, I am a total gay rights supporter and I do not like homophobes(My parents kinda are so yeah, but as a teenager its my job to 'hate' them any way) **

**Title: Hi Dave. I'm Your Second Chance. You Gunna Take it?**

**Rating: T**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! I AM GLAD TO SAY THAT I DO OWN BORIS!**_

_**I'm Sorry**_

I walked into the locker room getting ready to change for football. Boris had finally gotten out of the hospital, Kurt was talking to me like a friend, my dad was iffy around me but hes okay with me. I just had one more thing to do. Apologize to the glee club. But of course there was Azimo and all the other 'jerks' to deal with. And they just can't go a single day without gay bashing.

"Did you see Hummel? What a flammer!". One said.

"I bet all gays are just as prancey as he is".

"I know! There's no such thing as a 'manly' gay. They're all faeries".

I sat there listening to them gay bashing him, me Boris, all gays. I was nearing the end of my rope. Azimo made one more jab at how horrible gays are and that its wrong and that they're all freaks. I finally blew my fuse.

"They're not all like that!". I exclaimed finally.

They all turned to look at me. I didn't even feel embarrassed about it either. I just sat glaring at them as the gaped at me. Then they started laughing.

"Oh, Karofsky, that's precious. Seriously man. That's funny.".

"My name is Dave", I said harshly.

They stopped laughing. "Whats gotten into you dude?", Azimo asked.

"Their not all like Kurt.", I said.

"What do you mean?", He asked incredulously.

"Because I'm gay, and I'm not like that".

The looked at me mouth hanging open like fish. Then came the yelling. Then the punching. I got out before anything really bad happened. I dashed down the hallway slowing as I approached the front doors. It surprised me who came through though. It was Boris. He ran into me.

"Oh sorry! Dave?", he asked.

I smiled. "What you doing here, babe?".

He blushed slightly. "I wanted to surprise you".

"I was going to the glee club to apologize for everything."

He nodded. "Do you wanna go together".

I smiled "Yes". I offered my hand and we went down. When we walked into the room everything stopped. Kurt gave me a gigantic smile, Rachel Berry looked shocked. All eyes went to my hand that was entwined with Boris'.

"Dave!", Kurt exclaimed.

He took two gigantic steps and launched him self on both me and Boris sending us stumbling backwards. He kissed my check and then Boris'.

"Its wonderful to see you Boris."

"Its lovely to meet you too, Kurt", he said.

This didn't help any of the shock. Rachel finally moved and came up glaring.

"What the hell do you want Karofsky!".

"Rachel dear, do us a favor and shut up.", Kurt said.

She looked offended.

"I came to apologize", I said.

They all quickly sat down and looked at me. I kept Boris' hand in mine.

"I really regret what I've done to all of you. I really have. I only did it because eit was the cool thing and I was so confused, and that's no excuse but I am really sorry."

Most of them nodded. "Also, Thank you Santana for being a beard for the longest time. But I'm afraid its over".

The room looked at her. She sniffed. "I'm not gay or anything, I just wanted a boyfreind and he was their. Just a warm body".

I smiled sadly at her. Then they all looked at me.

"So you're gay?", Sam asked.

I nodded. "This is Boris. Hes—".

"Boyfriend", He smiled.

"So that means your on our side?", Finn asked.

I nodded. "I want to join glee too.".

"Can you sing".

"He can", Boris said.

"Really", Rachel asked.

"He sung to me when I was attacked and in the hospital".

They gasped.

"I'm fine now! It was just all very bad timing".

They smiled and walked up and we all started talking again. Boris looked me in the eyes smiling.

"I love you".

That caught me off guard. But it was deffinatly true. I could tell from his eyes. I smiled back.

"I love you too".

And he went to his tip toes and gently kissed my lips.

**A/N: Theres that! I hope you liked it. I'm not really sure where I should go now or just be done. Ideas are welcome. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:This is the last chapter of this. I am sad to say that it has come to an end. But I honestly couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want Boris to suffer any more. So here's this. It has been a wonderful ride, dear readers. Than you for everything. **

**Title: Hi, Dave. I'm Your Second Chance, Gunna Take It?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:I do not own glee **

_**Date Night **_

The four of us happily walked into Breadstix ignoring the confused glances. We were holding hands with our respective dates. We got seated at a booth. Boris and Kurt happily talked away about fashion and designing and Broadway. I was having a great time talking with Blaine about football and other sports.

We laughed, we had fun. And I actually felt normal for the first time in days. Just having dinner with friends, even if I never thought I would have these people as my friends. When it was time to go we got a glare from an older couple and I just flipped them off much to their horror. They didn't need to get all up in my face. Or any one else here for that matter.

I drove him home and walked him to the door. We stopped their for a moment though. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you".

I swallowed. "I love you too".

_Seven Years Later..._

_ I slipped the simple band onto his ring. He was crying as he smiled up at me. He slipped mine onto my finger. _

_ "I do". _

_ "I do". _

_ And we kissed. It was official. Well legally official. We considered it OfficeMax after we moved into together. But no one would let that be. Kurt Planned a huge wedding with all the glee kids and family members. Kurt was happily holding hands with Blaine, his engagement ring shining on his finger. _

_ If you really think about, Dave Karofsky has had a pretty good year. _

_ **THE END**_


End file.
